Physical Attraction
by Austin Blake
Summary: Spike needs to become corporeal before it's too late. Fred rushes to meet his needs. (Note, I wrote this for a friend. Once in a lifetime, unless requests are made. Also, the usual disclaimer: I don't own the characters.)


**Physical Attraction**

Winifred Burkle was in her laboratory, waving a compact, handheld scanner across Spike's body as he stood on a lighted platform with one hand, while tucking a few stray strands of mousy brown hair behind her left ear with the other. The blonde vampire had been in his ghostly form for quite a while now, and had informed her that his spells where he faded away and vanished to the Nether-realm were becoming more frequent and lasting longer. The physics genius dropped everything she was doing to help him after he'd appeared in her office the previous night, after several hours of being gone. Spike hadn't stopped apologizing since.

"Sorry about the incident last night, poppet." Spike glanced over at her. He had his arms stretched out in a crucifix position. He felt like he was taking a bloody sobriety test, but as uncomfortable as it was, he figured Hell would be a bit more inconvenient. "Didn't mean to barge in on you like that. Couldn't really tell where I was."

"I'm just glad you came back, is all." Fred replied, moving around to his back and continuing to scan his body. "If you'd had up and vanished on me, I don't know if I would have been able to forgive myself."

"You hush now." Spike interrupted, canting his head to the side to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "None of this is your fault." He looked straight again. "I just didn't want you to see me cowering in a corner like a frightened fawn." He puffed out his chest a little, almost posturing. "Not my finest moment."

"Well, I should have gotten to work on you sooner." There was guilt in Fred's voice. Spike didn't seem to be a priority before, and it was when he seemed to need her. But now he was, and he needed her all the more. Which was just as fine with her, considering Charles Gunn was off doing lawyerly things and Wesley just didn't pay her any attention. But Spike was always there, depending on her and no one else. It felt nice to be needed so badly for a change.

Fred circled around to his front, placing the scanner down on a nearby table. She just surveyed that tall form, clad in intangible black leather, in thought. Spike lowered his arms, looking down at the petite scientist who held his life in her hands. "Well, bit? Can that new doohickey of yours make me a real boy?"

Fred just looked up at him. "The Necro-Spectral Radiology Department needs an ectoplasmic dispersal level of at least .03 to generate a corporeal vessel for a detached spirit. You generate a .027, which indicates a need for focused energy to try and raise your active brainwaves, and thereby increasing your ectoplasmic dispersal."

Spike blinked. "English, love. I speak it. That wasn't it."

Fred smiled at him, picking up a nearby mug. "You have to try and do things you normally couldn't, concentrating enough of your energy to where the N.S.R.D. can pick it up with their equipment, and give the mystics something to work with to give you your body back." She put the mug back down. "Think of it as a law of physical attraction. You do something with enough kinetic energy, then the molecules just rush back together at the focal point. The point is, using magic to keep them – and you – together."

Spike grinned. "Kind like, making me into a flesh magnet." He glanced down at the mug, and then looked coyly at her. "Think a cup's gonna do the job?"

Fred looked down in thought again. "I don't know." She glanced up. "What did you have in-…"

A pair of lips being crushed against hers interrupted Fred. Soon arms found their way around her waist, drawing her closer. She went through his chest a little, but his lips and embrace felt real enough, and she kind of sank into it. She suddenly pulled away, stepping off the platform. She just kind of looked at him, an ever-so-slight smile on her lips. She motioned for one of her assistants at a control panel to start the procedure.

Tiny blue lights began to circle Spike as he stood on the platform, whirling around his body. Soon, they were swarming around him. Then, in an instant, they were gone, disappearing as quickly as they'd come. Spike blinked. No apparent change had taken place, at least not visibly. He glanced down at himself, and then looked at Fred, stepping off the platform. "Is that it? Seemed kinda quick."

Fred nodded, looking down at a clipboard she'd acquired in the meanwhile. "It should be enough. It might take a few moments for the residual magic to take effect and render you corporeal."

Spike just nodded in affirmation. "Well then…tell me if you feel something solid." And just like that, he swept her into his arms again, a passionate kiss bestowed on those modest but soft lips she possessed. Only this time, she stopped against his chest, hard and muscular, undeniably male in it's definition. The clipboard was dropped, cast away as her hand found a more pleasing place to hold as it alighted upon that same chest she was drawn against so tightly. Her other hand found the small of his back, and wanted so desperately to go lower in the instant he took her into his embrace.

The vampire, however, was solid again, and decided to take what he was after. Hands were planted firmly on the two round firm pillows on Fred's backside, squeezing and lifting her into the kiss. It also served the purpose of grinding her against that gradually stiffening member of his, which was seen and felt easily through the confines of his leather pants. Fred just gave out a slight gasp at first feeling it's rigid state pass over her own lower region as Spike lifted her, but it deadened away into moans beneath his kisses, and all concern fell away. She pressed her body into his; wanting so much to stop breathing as he had so she could stay lost in the kiss forever.

Fred was lost to her desire for what seemed to be an eternity, and Spike had his own need building up inside of him. The girl tasted good…damned good; too good to just pass up and let go. He caught the scent of her moistening womanhood long ago, when he first kissed her, and if that were any example, then she was most likely a veritable fountain of carnal nectar. He felt the need for air arise in her, but the girl was just entrapped in his arms, wanting him too badly to let go, needing him more than oxygen. Spike smirked under the kiss and slowly pulled away, leaving her to look up at him with those loving brown eyes and whimper a little that it had ended so soon.

Spike's eyes caught hers, and the smirk was still there. "You want to step in the office, or should I take you right here in front of everyone?" Upon suggesting the latter, he grinned, showing he had no problem with doing just that.

Fred looked as if she were actually considering it. Then, she smiled. "Screw it." She looked at everyone who was watching them, and yelled, "Everyone out! Move it! The lab's closed!" She spun her head around, kissing Spike aggressively, then removing his duster, sliding the leather off his shoulders. She broke the kiss abruptly, looked at the few bystanders left. "NOW!" They scampered away, and she moved to kiss him again.

Spike placed his hands on her shoulders to slow her down a bit. "You're sure you want this, now? I don't wanna be some one night stand…" He paused for a moment. "Okay, I do. But you're not the kinda girl who does that sort of thing. So just say the word, and we forget this whole thing. No regrets, no hard feelings."

Fred just smiled coyly, grabbing the collar of Spike's shirt just under his chin with both hands. "Spike…" She ripped the shirt straight down the middle, then licked a trail with the tip of her tongue up his chest in between his pecs, and kissing him softly once she reached his mouth. "I'm a big girl."

Spike smiled a little. "That you are." The hand on her shoulders pushed her lab coat off and moved to grasp at her ample breasts just has her mouth hungrily consumed his. Fred removed the remnants of his shirt as he backed her against a nearby desk. His lips left hers just long enough for a stiff forearm to sweep across the desktop, removing all obstacles. He laid her back, ripping her shirt as roughly as she had his. Tossing the tattered cloth aside, he popped the front clasp of her bra, sliding the cups to either side, exposing those pert mounds of flesh he craved. Mouth moved down to catch her right nipple between his teeth, ivory tugging at it before tongue lashed against pink areola.

Fred, in the meanwhile, was reaching down and had already unfastened his pants. Legs went up, and she used her knees to tug the leather down since he was already positioning himself above her. Upon noticing, Spike kicked his boots off to better remove the pants, and once that pulsing rod was unfurled, Fred couldn't help but reach down and rum her fingertips along his length. She felt it throb at the contact, and that made her grasp it firmly. The pressure of her fist around the base of his manhood built up blood pressure, making the veins stand out and the head puff outwards. It almost made Fred coo, to see that impressive shaft grow in front of her eyes. It also pleased her that it was because of her: he desired her, and she made him hard as fucking diamonds. It made her feel womanly to be pined after in such a way.

Spike had closed his eyes once she'd touched him, but was working on her own pants. Unbuttoning them, he slowly slid the zipper down, and then grasped the jeans at her hip areas and yanking them off her legs, fingertips catching her panties as well. As he basically tossed the garment away, Fred sat up to remove her bra. Now that she too was bare, Spike surveyed her womanhood. Completely devoid of hair, it was, and he smiled. "All neat and proper-like. I should have guessed."

The physics genius just smirked, turning herself on the desk with a 180-degree spin. She laid back, her head right underneath his bobbing member. "I'm not always so proper." Her mouth practically engulfed that thick meaty organ of his, and using her tongue against the side, she slowly slid it down her throat, all the way to the base. Bleach-blond bristles of curly hair greeted her lips, and the visual alone made Spike close his eyes and moan aloud.

Upon hearing his reaction, Fred went to work, bobbing her head up and down, moving those velvety lips along his length as she worked his tongue around the tip each time it neared exit. Spike placed his hands on the edge of the desk to brace himself, because the way she was sucking, his legs would give out any minute. "Oh my God…" He laughed. "How do you **_do_** that?"

Fred moved her mouth off his shaft for a moment, a loud pop resulting. "Well, it's simple geometry, really. I just have to hold my throat at a 43 degree angle, and use my tongue to swirl in a 174 degree counterclockwise arc-…"

"Maybe this should be a 'no words' rendezvous…" He smiled a little, spinning her around. His lips touched hers for a moment, tongues dueling in the midst of heated passion. She divided her legs to give him more access. They kissed then, commingling wonder and passion between their lips, and Spike lowered himself between her legs. His state of arousal was beyond any he could remember, and Fred was warm and moist against him. Cautiously, he entered her, then withdrew a little and began again. He pushed forward gently, paused, then pushed again, savoring the pulsing rush that came with each movement. As hot as he was, Fred was even hotter inside. Spike felt her constrict even more tightly around him at the first shock of penetration. After this initial reaction, however, she relaxed and arched her hips to meet his. He was wary at first, but gradually Fred's own rhythm increased, and together they began to soar.

Fred was astonished by her own passion. The sensation of Spike's thrusts deep within her, the sight of his taut silhouette above her in the fluorescent lighting, sent fire coursing through her blood. Instincts she hadn't known she possessed were freed by the merging of their bodies. Spike cupped her buttocks in his hands, and Fred wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to his wide back as they rode higher and higher together, their bodies gleaming with perspiration.

At last Spike arched his back, froze for an instant, then let out a long, low groan. They lay together, panting, their faces side by side. Fred felt him pulse slightly inside her and tightened her own muscles in response, embracing him. Warm currents of absolute contentment washed over her. Softly she ran her fingers down the tapered sides of Spike's back. She smiled against the side of his face. Slowly he withdrew, lying at her side, satisfied to have her nestle her head onto his chest.

Fred was beaming, her smile unrelenting as an arm went over the vampire's abdomen. "That was nice."

Spike reached down in his duster, retrieving a cigarette from a crumpled soft pack and his zippo lighter. The silver casing gleamed as he flicked the top, putting the resulting fire to the tobacco and letting it burn for a moment. The cancer stick hanging loosely from his lips, he gave a flick of the wrist to close the lighter and snuff the flame. He inhaled deeply; he pulled the cigarette away with his free hand while the other arm went around her shoulders. He exhaled the somewhat fragrant smoke he'd dragged in, and then glanced down at her. "No, love…that was bad." He grinned. "Very bad."

Fred's smile softened a little, and she looked up to rub her nose gently against his. "I've never done or felt anything like that before."

Spike just nodded, replacing the cigarette and taking another long, slow drag. "I know." He exhaled, and then looked down at her with a smirk. "Laws of attraction, bit. I try hard enough…and I'm bloody irresistible."

Fred looked down to once again nuzzle her lover's chest with her head. "They're not gonna like this."

Spike took another puff of his addiction. "What, Angel's Avengers?" He exhaled, and then flicked his ashes in someone's coffee mug. "Screw 'em. You're a grown woman, and the bloody poof will just have to respect your decision as a fully capable, bright, intelligent young woman to finally have a go at me." He looked down at her. "Speaking of…fancy another tumble?"

Fred shook her head a little, closing her eyes from contentment. She felt so safe and secure in his arms, and the exertion had warmed his body somewhat, so he felt relatively normal. But he wasn't. And neither was she. This simple action had changed her, set her free somehow. Spike wasn't the only one who got something out of her experiment today. "I mean Gunn…and Wesley."

Spike blinked, putting the cigarette out in the coffee mug, and then glancing down at her like he couldn't believe his ears. "You're frettin' over those two bloody ponces?" He sighed, and then leaned his head back against the desktop. "Let them think what they want. It's none of their business anyhow. They wanna get all worked up because they wasted their time with you? Let them." His arm curled, the bicep stiffening and drawing her into a tight cuddle. "Besides…it's about bloody time you got what you wanted and managed a little happiness out of the deal."

Fred was quiet for a moment. "Spike…you know…this isn't love."

Spike was silent, as if considering it, finally answering with a smirk. "Nope. This is your basic run-of-the-mill lust. Doesn't mean we can't keep doing it on a regular basis." He kissed the top of her head. "And it's not like we wouldn't be good for each other. You gave me back my life. The least I owe you is some insurmountable carnal pleasure the likes of which you can't even imagine."

Fred giggled a little bit. "Insurmountable, huh?" She kissed lightly at his chest. "Not a bad way to go through one's day, is it?"

Spike just nodded. "I try to have a little afternoon delight every now and again."

"Spike…"

"Yes, love?"

Fred looked up at him, mischief in her deep brown eyes. "Fancy another tumble?"

Spike just grinned. "Afternoon delight it is, then."


End file.
